Miss Benson
by GiggleGloWorm9987
Summary: So that’s how Miss Benson changed my life. She gave me my life back. She gave me the gift of love, laughter, compassion, and most of all, hope.


Yeah. So I've been seeing a bunch of fanfictions about how other people see Olivia. So I decided to join the party and write one of my own. This is from the point of view of a fourteen year old victim. I own Miss Mayella, not Olivia or anyone else. Reviews are basically my life!

Miss Olivia Benson. That name is forever etched into my mind. She took the place of the memories from that night; that dreadful, horrifyin', excruciatin'ly painful night. Let me take you back to the night I was raped. Let me take you back so you understand how Detective Benson changed my life.

It was chilly for a mid-July night, especially in New York. As I walked the streets as a lonely teenager, the wind stung my cheeks, and I didn't seem to mind. Where I was goin' God only knew; but I kept on walkin'.

There was a man standin' at the corner of the nearest street. He asked me if he could possibly bum a cigarette. I told him that not only was I too young to legally smoke, but I found the act repulsive. He then looked at me strangely. I swear I saw the devil himself slide into the man's eyes. His cool blue eyes turned as dark as the sky above us. Somethin' inside of him must have snapped, because the next thing I knew, I was bein' dragged into the nearest alley with a washcloth stuffed into my mouth.

It hurt. It hurt more than anyone will ever know. Me bein' only fourteen and bein' very protective of my virginity, it hurt on more than just a physical level. Yes, the physical pain was brutal, but the emotional rollercoaster I was involuntarily pushed onto was the most excruciatin' ride ever imaginable.

The man called me a beautiful young lady and he thanked me for my services. As he stood up to walk away, he threw money at me, then winked and walked off. He walked right back onto the streets like he hadn't just taken somethin' so precious from an innocent girl only minutes before.

I felt dirty. I felt disgustin'. I felt alone. After a while of just sittin' there, I didn't know what to feel. Someone musta called the police after hearin' my screams, because as I was gettin' up to walk away from the hell I had just endured, a policeman came towards me. He asked me if I was okay and I laughed to myself. I said that I was fine but asked for a ride to Central Park. I couldn't go home. Not to that crazy foster house. Not after what had just happened. I was ashamed.

The policeman, or Officer Jacobs as he had introduced himself, must have picked up on my feelin's and asked my why I didn't want to go home. I just looked at him. I stared blankly, blinkin' every so often.

A man that I assume was his partner came out of the alley where I was attacked. He told Officer Jacobs to call in SVU. I wasn't sure what that was, but I was sure gunna find out real soon.

I was sittin' on the back of an ambulance when she approached me. She introduced herself as Detective Olivia Benson and she introduced her partner as Detective Elliot Stabler. Mister Stabler had no resemblance to the man, 'cept for his eyes. She saw that he upset me a little bit, and asked him to go and check the crime scene. He nodded and walked away.

She sat down next to me and asked me if I could tell her what happened. I just stared blankly at her as well. I couldn't come up with anythin' to say. It was as if my mouth had been sewn shut and I was unable to speak. When I finally got up the courage to speak, I simply told her, "Ma'am, I was raped."

And that was all it took. The tears flooded like an overflowin' river. It was as if a dam had broken inside my eyes; I couldn't control 'em. She comforted me as I told her my story. She had such a warm embrace; I couldn't help but feel like I was back home. Home wasn't New York. No, home was in Alabama. And Miss Benson made me feel like I was back in my momma's kitchen eatin' her famous homemade chocolate chip cookies. But I knew that was all gone the minute I stepped into my new foster home in New York. My momma died when I was about nine and I never knew my daddy. So, they sent me here.

After Miss Benson took me to the hospital to make sure I was okay, she asked me if I would like to go home. I just looked at her and said, "Miss Benson, I can't go home. I ain't got no home no more. Not since my momma died all them years ago. Hey, can't I just please stay at the station house or whatever it's called. Just for tonight?"

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes and silently nodded her head, givin' her approval. She stayed with me the whole night. We stayed up and she asked me about my home back in Alabama. She musta knew that I'd like that, because when I started tellin' her about my home, I got this huge grin on my face, and the moment I smiled, she did too. She told me that she loved my accent; I thanked her and said that her's was quite interestin' too. We laughed and talked until it was light outside.

In my short lifetime, there've only been two really special people that could bring a real smile to my face. Them two people is my momma and Miss Benson. I'm no longer a scared fourteen year old livin' wild on the New York streets. Miss Benson changed that. She adopted me a couple months after that night. Now, 'cause of Miss Benson, I'm a normal, happy twenty-three-year-old criminal justice major at New York College.

I ain't the same little ol' Mayella I was back then. Oh, no. I am now Miss Mayella Stabler, on account a Miss Benson married Mister Stabler about a year after I became Miss Mayella Benson.

So that's how Miss Benson changed my life. She gave me my life back. She gave me the gift of love, laughter, compassion, and most of all, hope. My life has surely changed. I've got one amazin' family 'cause a Miss Benson. I've got brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles. But best of all, I got my momma back. I got my momma back through Miss Benson.


End file.
